


After Hours

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Imaginary Friend, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 31
Collections: An O in Potions





	After Hours

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Warning: Smut!

Hermione sighed as she put another piece of parchment in the out pile. The piles had been nearly even when she'd come into the office that morning. Now, she'd gotten most of it done. It was late and she knew everyone else had already gone home. 

She grabbed the last sheet of parchment and started to put on her desk when a breeze caused it to fall. She bit her tongue before letting out the string of curses she wanted to say. It didn't do any good. She bent down, grabbed the sheet of parchment, she was about to stand up when she felt like someone was watching her. 

Her back was to her door. She was certain she had locked it, but now, looking over, she could see a pale pillar of light. There was someone in her office. She slid her wand into her hand without even looking. She'd gotten very good at that little talent. 

Wand in hand, she rose and nearly fainted seeing the man standing in her doorway. He was taller than she, with long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white button down dress shirt and a black cloak. 

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. There was no way he was here. He didn't exist. She had made him up when she was in school, bullied and alone. In her mind, he told off Potter and Weasley for making her cry. He taught potions because it was the subject she felt loneliest in.   
“Severus?” she whispered, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. She knew she hadn't been sleeping well, maybe this was all just a dream? She moved towards him, hitting her elbow on the corner of her desk. She nearly howled in pain. No, this wasn't a dream. This was something else.  
“Hermione, how, how am I here?” Severus asked, his voice being the same as the one Hermione had always heard in her head.  
“I don't know, sir,” she whispered, having finally crossed the room until she was standing in front of him. “I made you up, you can't exist,” she whispered.  
“And yet, I do. I have memories of us together, me helping you in your classes, me belittling those who dared insult your brilliance.”  
“Those were all just dreams, just little stories I made up in my head to make myself feel better,” Hermione said, her heart pounding in her chest. She wondered if he had memories of what she'd started thinking later in life. How she'd been lonely, with no romantic prospects, how she had started making up stories about her and Severus being lovers.   
“I see, does that mean that I shouldn't be doing this?” Severus asked, cupping Hermione's face in his hands and kissing her passionately. She nearly melted at his touch, his very real touch. Kissing him back, she wrapped hers around him, pulling him backwards into the office. She wordlessly closed the door, casting a quick silencing charm. 

Within moments, she was on the desk, her legs around him. His slacks and pants decorating the floor. Her bra was undone, tossed aside as Severus' lips and tongue explored her breasts. His manhood pressed against her, slipping deep inside. Hermione let out a primal sound, glad she's remembered to cast the silencing charm. 

Soon, Severus' lips were back on her mouth, as she moaned into his mouth, her body arching against his. Hermione felt him come, felt his warmth inside her, sending her into escasty. She wasn't sure how long her body arched against his before she finally finished. Slowly, she unwrapped her legs from his waist, he slid her against him, letting her lay her head on his chest.   
“I don't know where you came from, Severus, but I love you, I always have,” she whispered, feeling his heart beating in time with her own.   
“I love you too, my Hermione,” he stated, kissing her forehead. Hermione smiled, sighing happily, finally, her world felt like it was complete.


End file.
